


Sonnenblume

by Klaucatraz



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Cartel, Diego Hargreeves - Freeform, Drugs, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, Love, M/M, More tags to be added, Murder, Other, Prostitution, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sonnenblume, Violence, dave katz - Freeform, diego and original character, klaus and Dave - Freeform, klaus got wrapped up with the wrong people, klaus hargreeves - Freeform, klaus hargreeves/ Diego hargreeves, mafia involvement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaucatraz/pseuds/Klaucatraz
Summary: Klaus has been out on the streets since he was 17years old if Ben the ghost of his dead brother hadn’t been there he’d probably be in a ditch some where dead, Diego had been by his side since they left the mansion together all those years ago. (I’ve seen lots of stuff on Twitter about ‘klaus sonnenblume’ I don’t know who to give credit to but if you know please tell me so I can tag them)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego hargreeves/ original character, Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Sonnenblume

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope yall like this, it’s only the first chapter and I swear it gets interesting

_Klaus has been out on the streets since he was 17years old if Ben the ghost of his dead brother hadn’t been there he’d probably be in a ditch some where dead, Diego had been by his side since they left the mansion together all those years ago._

_Diego managed to snag a job at the local police department and klaus got a job waitressing and dancing at a bar. they had a small apartment in town, it may not have been in the best area but it would have to do. They were happy together and that’s all that really mattered._

* * *

_“Di, I want a garden” klaus looked over to Diego who was cooking in the kitchen “you can make an indoor garden, just remember to feed em’ and shit” klaus shot him a glare and hopped off the counter he was sitting on “for your information, I watered the plants in dads garden everyday back at the mansion” klaus waved his hands around as he talked walking away. “I’ll look on the computer for how to take care of plants indoors” Diego walked over behind him at the computer “that might be a better idea” he patted his shoulder “but before you get started lunch is ready” klaus stood up and clapped his hands “lovely dear brother, a delicious meal just for me”_

* * *

* * *

_“Are you leaving” Diego said, head poked out of the shower “yea, see you later” klaus headed out of the door with his bag slung over his shoulder “be careful” Diego shouted before he heard the door shut. Diego finished up his shower and went to put his clothes on, he decided on sweats since last night had been rough on him at work. He went out into the kitchen to make some coffee and lay on the couch, he didn’t even get in a sip of his coffee before he was out like a light on the couch_

_Diego woke up to 7 missed calls from klaus, ‘he’s alright just call him back it’s just another rough night for him at work’, he called klaus back but no answer. There was a loud thump at the door and some running. Diego went to look through the peephole on the door. and there was klaus crumpled up on the ground like a piece of paper, red almost covering one side of his body completely. Diego opened the door immediately and just looked down in shock. He picked up klaus bridal style and brought him to the couch, he then got a good look at his state, there were bruises all over his body, his whole left side was red with blood, his face was scratched up and his legs were in even worse condition. “K-klaus, klaus please” Diego held his face and kept calling his name. When Diego didn’t get a response he looked around for his phone to call 911. Before he got to his phone he heard klaus say something “di, don’t call please they’ll ask questions and you could get hurt” Diego looked down at the state klaus was in “klaus, your not ok I can’t let you just stay here” he dialed 911 anyway.  
_

* * *

* * *

* * *

Klaus looked at the ceiling before the paramedics took him away “Diego” he said and reached his hand out “I-it’s ok klaus they will take good care of you I promise” Klaus looked over “please come with me” he was crying. This was probably the first time since they were teens that he’d seen klaus cry “I’ll be there klaus don’t worry” he let go of klaus’ hand and they wheeled him out of the room. Diego grabbed his phone and locked the door, he was allowed to sit in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. Klaus was silent the whole way but for one word that came out of his mouth halfway through the ride “sonnenblume”

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


	2. Gänseblümchen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw overdose and graphic wounds

Diego sat outside the hospital room, his thoughts overloading his brain as he looked around the waiting room. ‘Why had he said sonnenblume? What had it meant?’ Diego’s eyes kept flickering to the door they sent klaus into. He got up and walked over to the desk “sir you’ve asked several times and I still can’t tell you about his condition until they finish with him” Diego put his hands through his hair then rubbed his temples “I’m sorry miss, thank you” he went to sit back down.

* * *

About 2 hours later a man walked out of the room and so did two young women, Diego had been waiting for hours to get answers about klaus’ condition. It felt like years before they finally walked over “mr. Hargreeves?” The man asked “yes, Yes Im Diego hargreeves” Diego sat up and looked to them “if you could come with us into the room please” Diego nodded and followed the doctor’s into the room,the doctor opened the door and there klaus was; there were so many wires hooked up to him. “So Mr. Hargreeves it seems he was shot in the shoulder but the bullet only grazed his shoulder so not much harm was done, but we will keep him overnight for further tests because he was close to overdosing but we cannot find out what the substance is” Diego was on the verge of tears. He wasn’t the type to cry but since klaus showed up at the door he’s cried more than he probably ever has, he’s grown to love and care for his brother and of course he never wants anything to happen to him “um doctor, is there anything I can do?” He looked to the doctor “I’d say Mr. Hargreeves just to stay by his side, it’s looks as if someone is after him” Diego walked over to the chair that sat by the bed klaus was lied out on, the doctors left them to be alone.

* * *

* * *

“Oh my god klaus what have you gotten yourself into now” Diego laughed to himself, even though he wasn’t awake he knew klaus didn’t mean to get into this situation he just got wrapped up with the wrong people, right? Diego sat there by klaus waiting for him to wake up, he heard slight shuffling in the bed next to him then klaus trying to rip off the covers and wires on his arms. He looked scared, the fear in his eyes was like nothing he’d ever seen before. “D-Diego where am I? What is this? What’s happening Di?” Klaus put his hands up to feel his shoulder “klaus your ok, please tell me what happened. They said you got shot and almost overdosed” klaus winced when he felt his shoulder, and looked down “Di, I thought it could make us some extra money on the side but now” he shook his head tears falling from his eyes, he looked up to Diego again “they are going to come for me Diego, they’re going to kill me” Diego saw that fear in his eyes once more. Diego didn’t know what to do to help him. He wanted to but he didn’t know. This was going to eat him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much :)) please comment if you have and suggestions:)))


	3. Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woah.

Diego was forced to go home, and klaus had to stay at the hospital.   
When Diego finally got home he barely made it through the door before breaking down. _What did all of this mean_ he thought to himself as he leaned on the door, _what the fuck hasn’t he been telling me, who did this to him?  
  
_

_Sonnenblume_

_Sonnenblume_

_“_ **What does that fucking mean”** Diego went over to the couch and pulled out his phone 

What does sonnenblume mean?

Google translation for German?   
  


German English 

Sonnenblume Sunflower 

* * *

“ **what the hell does sunflower have to do with anything** ” he yelled out, _it’s got to be something more to this?_ Diego looked over to his watch and it was close to 2am and he hadn’t eaten since lunch, his stomach was starting to hurt from not eating anything in so long. He got up and walked into the kitchen. There was a picture of him, klaus and Ben hanging up, it was Allison’s birthday present to Diego a few years back. He looked in the fridge and there wasn’t much but some eggs and butter, he meant to go to the store earlier today but had decided to stay home; something in his gut told him to. He made some eggs and sat down on the couch, there was still a bit of blood from klaus. He should clean that up soon but it was already dried and would be a bitch to get out so he just flipped the pillow over.   
Diego fell asleep on the couch for the first time in forever

* * *

* * *

Diego woke up to the sound of his phone ringing, it was the hospital “hello is this Mr. Diego Hargreeves” Diego said yes “Hello Mr.Hargreeves this is Dr. Kilmonov, we talked last night. We are wondering if you would be able to come into the hospital soon, there’s been something happening and we need you?” “Yes, yes Dr. I’ll be right there” “ok thank you Mr. Hargreeves, goodbye” Diego sighed and pressed the end call button.   
  


* * *

* * *

* * *

Diego walked into the hospital and there were policemen everywhere, there was Eudora even. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder “I’m so sorry Diego” she said with a sincere look in her eyes. Diego got worried over this and nodded his head and walked over to klaus’ hospital room.   
  


He was fine, thank the earth!

he was sitting up answering questions from the police officers, Diego walked over and stood there and waited till’ they were finished. “Klaus what the hell, you scared the living shit out of me” Diego said sitting down in the chair beside him. “Oh don’t worry about me brother mine” klaus shot him a look “I’m sorry Diego, I thought I was going to die too” he said with a tight lipped smile. Diego just put his hand on klaus’ “don’t apologise klaus, but please tell me what happened and why all these officers are here?” Klaus looked at Diego again, directly in the eyes. “well it’s a long story really” he said and Diego held his hand tighter “klaus I’ve got time” klaus nodded his head and looked down “it all started at work a few months ago......”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo I’ve gotten a crazy amount of reads, she’s picking up a bit of speed and I’ve got great plans for this shit so y’all’s need’t get ready :)))))


End file.
